The invention relates to an electrical connector, and especially to a modular jack electrical connector assembly which provides stable and reliable electrical communication.
As the communication industry rapidly develops, a wide variety of electrical products relating to communication networks have been introduced to the market. Current electrical instruments must process an increasing amount of information and especially, the transmission of the high frequency signals become common between electrical instruments. Thus, filter requirements are being placed on the quality of electrical products to ensure proper signal transmission. Emphasized is how to lessen the negative affects of noise signals acting on communication devices. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,069,641; 5,587,884; and 5,647,767 disclose electrical connectors for communication devices which address the problem of noise.
The conventional connectors are usually equipped with signal transforming devices for reducing the affects of noise signals. However, a number of conductive terminals received within the electrical connector must be divided into groups for connecting with the signal transforming device to ensure proper transmission of signals. Furthermore, the conventional signal transforming device assembled within electrical connector usually lacks an electrical element to eliminate noise signals.
Alternative electrical connectors often adopt a grounding device having at least a grounding lead for grounding noise signals. However, the grounding leads must be soldered to the grounding device and to a circuit board, which results in complicating the manufacture and assembly process, as well as increasing costs. Additionally, a number of auxiliary structures or components must be provided for cooperating with the grounding leads thereby further hindering manufacture and assembly.